Bleach: Character Meme
by Mistress Penelopye
Summary: Had fun with this and thought I'd share with everyone :D


Got bored and ripped this off someone else's journal. Can't remember who atm after filing this out... Enjoy :D

Pick 12 names randomly before reading the rest.

1. Ichigo  
2. Renji  
3. Grimmjow  
4. Nnoitra  
5. Shinji  
6. Izuru  
7. Urahara  
8. Aizen  
9. Gin  
10. Ulquiorra  
11. Szayel  
12. Shuuhei

Did you pick? No cheating or jeez it will ruin the fun.

(o)Have you read a 6/11 fic? Do you want to?

Izuru/Szayel... uhm, no ^^; Haven't read or even heard of that pairing but I'd probably give it a go.

(o)Do you think 4 is hot? How hot?

Nnoitra? HELL FUCKING YES! How hot? Like fires of fucking hell hot.

(o)What would happen if 12 got 8 pregnant?

If Shuuhei got Aizen pregnant... I'd laugh. Very, very hard. it would hurt, but it would totally be worth it.

(o)Can you rec any fic(s) about 9?

Fics about Gin? Sure, I've read a few. They were really good too.

(o)Would 2 and 6 make a good couple?

Renji and Izuru... maybe if they were drunk? But no, not under normal circumstances.

(o)5/9 or 5/10? Why?

Shinji/Gin or Shinji/Ulquiorra... neither. In my mind Shinji can only be with Nnoitra or Ichigo. End of story there.

(o)What would happen if 7 walked in on 2 and 12 having sex?

If Urhara walked in on Renji and Shuuhei having sex he would probably offer them more lube and toys and then watch them like the pervert we all know he is. he'd probably want to join too ;p

(o)Make up a summary for a 3/10 fic.

Grimmjow/Ulquiorra...

Grimmjow, a street thug bent on destruction. Ulquiorra, a young man born into a privileged life. Worlds collide when the two meet and suddenly the both of them find themselves lost, unable to find their way home. How will they cope with their circumstance? Who the fuck cares? Because I suck at summaries :D

(o)Is there any such thing as 1/8 fluff?

Ichigo/Aizen fluff? LMAO No. Just no.

(o)Suggest a title for a 7/12 hurt/comfort fic.

Urahara/Shuuhei...

Red Reaper *fail*

(o)What kind of plot device would you use if you wanted 4 to deflower 1?

Nnoitra to deflower Ichigo... HAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAA! *ahem* Well, Nnoitra would most likely just rape him. Not much plot there...

(o)Does anyone on your friends list read 7 slash?

Urahara slash? I hope so.

(o)Does anyone on your friends list read 3 het?

Grimmjow het? Probably but yaoi is better.

(o)Does anyone on your friends list write or draw 11?

Szayel? I don't think so. Not that I know of anyway.

(o)Would anyone on your friends list write 2/4/5?

Renji/Nnoitra/Shinji? That... might be sort of hot actually... But I doubt it would be done by anyone I know.

(o)What might 10 scream out at a moment of great passion?

Ulquiorra? It's hard to picture him screaming anything but it would probably be something pretty OOC like, "Oh fuck yes!"

(o)If you write a songfic about 8, which song would you choose?

Aizen? I don't really like song fics but if I had to choose something probably... The Reflecting God by Marylin Mason

*I went to God just to see... and I was looking at me... saw heaven and hell were lies.. when I'm God everyone DIES*

(o)If you wrote a 1/6/12 fic, what would the warnings be?

Ichigo/Izuru/Shuuhei...

Hurt/Comfort/Mansex...

(o)What might a good pick-up line for 2 to use on 10?

Grimmjow and Ulquiorra...

"Yo, suck my dick!"

O.o

(o)When was the last time you read a fic about 5?

Shinji? I [i]write[/i] a Shinji fic :D

(o)What is 6's super-secret kink?

Izuru's super-secret kink has something to do with sake bottles and Rangiku... don't ask. ;p

(o)Would 11 shag 9? Drunk or sober?

Szayel and Gin... Oh holy fucking God... that would be... so hot... *Drifts off into own little world*

What was the question again?

(o)If 3 and 7 get together who tops?

If Grimmjow and Urahara got together Grimmjow would try and top but Urahara would play mind tricks on him and end up being top without Grimmjow even knowing what happened.

(o)"1 and 9 are in a happy relationship until 9 suddenly runs off with 4. 1, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with 11 and a brief, unhappy affair with 12, then follows the wise advice of 5 and finds true love with 3." What title would you give this fic? Name three people on your friends list who might read it. Name one person who should write it.

Ichigo and Gin are in a happy relationship until Gin suddenly runs off with Nnoitra. Ichigo, broken-hearted, has a hot one-night stand with Szayel and a brief, unhappy affair with Shuuhei, then follows the wise advice of Shinji and finds true love with Grimmjow.

AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW!:heart::heart::heart::heart::heart::heart:

Title: Steps To Love

All of them would if it ends up with Grimm and Ichi :D

(o) How would you feel if 7/8 was canon?

Urahara/Aizen... uhm... that would be very, very bad actually. Since Aizen in the main bad guy, but it would make some kind of weird sense since the reason he is able to be the way he is right now in the manga is because of what Urahara created. Like maybe it's some kind of big conspiracy or something...

Or not ;p

(o)Who would make a better college professor: 6, or 11?

Izuru or Szayel... Szayel would be better if only because Izuru would be far too timid. Szayel's classes would be fun to attend as long as he followed common laws like staying away from murdering and then doing experiments on his students ;p

(o)Do you think 2 is hot? How hot?

Renji? Hot? Fuck yes I think he's hot :D Very hot :D

(o)12 sends 8 on a mission. What is it, and does it succeed?

Shuuhei sends Aizen on a mission...

HAHAHAHA! That's funny. Besides the fact that that would NEVER happen, of course Aizen would succeed.

(o)What would 5 most likely be arrested for?

Shinji? Indecent exposure or fornicating in public (I don't know the legal term for that one or if it's the same as the first idea)

(o)If you had to walk home through a bad neighborhood late at night, would you feel safer in the company of 7 or 8?

Urahara and Aizen... uhm, not really, lol. Maybe Urahara more than Aizen, but I might fear for my chastity *lmao* with him.


End file.
